La cita (im)perfecta
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: O tres veces en que James y Lily no pudieron tener una cita y una en la que al fin lo lograron. regalo para Rabenzaprior en el amigo invisible de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black y es un regalo para Rabenzaprior.

Rabenzaprior, pediste la primera cita de Lily y James y te prometo que al final de esta historia la tendrás. Mientras tanto, espero que te guste la historia. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndola.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La cita (im)perfecta

O tres veces en que James y Lily no pudieron tener una cita y una en que al fin lo lograron

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

En la que apareció Sirius

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

Pasa un buen rato mirándose en el espejo. Antes de eso ha sacado toda la ropa de su armario y se ha probado todo lo que ha encontrado. Le ha costado mucho decidir que ponerse y ahora que por fin se ha decidido no lo tiene del todo claro.

De todos modos no le queda tiempo para cambiarse. Lily debe estar esperándolo ya, así que James abandona la habitación, que por cierto está hecha un auténtico desastre con toda su ropa por el suelo, y baja a la sala común donde, en efecto, Lily le está esperando ya.

Está preciosa, pero por un momento duda sobre si debería decírselo o no. No decírselo le parece descortés y si se lo dice a lo mejor ella lo interpreta como que quiere hacerle la pelota. Duda. Es extraño porque él nunca ha dudado en ese tipo de situaciones, pero con Lily es diferente.

Al final es ella la primera en decirle que está muy guapo y James le corresponde devolviéndole el cumplido. Se pregunta si ella pensará que lo ha dicho solo por quedar bien, si no hubiera sido mejor que se lo hubiera dicho antes, nada más verla, y se dice a sí mismo que será mejor que aparte esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero no es tan fácil. Lleva demasiado tiempo esperando esa cita y ahora teme arruinarla.

En ese momento Sirius Black irrumpe en la sala común con cara de estar a punto de echarse a llorar o de cometer un asesinato y despotricando acerca de:

–Esos supremacistas de mierda que le han lavado el cerebro a mi hermano.

Después sube a su habitación a grandes zancadas y pisando el suelo como si quisiera romperlo en pedazos. No parece haber visto a James, pero él si lo ha visto (es imposible no verlo) y por mucho que desee estar con Lily, no es capaz de abandonar a su mejor amigo en un momento en el que parece estar pasándolo mal.

Lily lo entiende y le asegura, comprensiva, que no pasa nada, así que la tarde que se suponía que iba a pasar entre risas y quizás, con mucha suerte, arrumacos con la chica que le gusta, termina pasándola consolando a su rabioso mejor amigo que ha discutido con su hermano menor por enésima vez por la pureza de la sangre.

El único lado positivo es que sirius está tan cabreado que no le ha dicho nada por el desorden de la habitación, y eso que Canuto, aunque no lo parezca, es casi un obseso de la limpieza y el orden solo comparable a Remus, que sí que regaña a James un rato después.

Esa noche, tras ordenar el desastre de ropa que ha formado, James se duerme algo desilusionado por la cita que no ha tenido, pero no del todo porque Lily le ha enviado una nota preguntando por Sirius y ofreciéndole quedar al día siguiente para tener al fin la cita que su amigo interrumpió.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia está escrita para el amigo invisible de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black para Rabenzaprior.

Espero que este capítulo te siga gustando.

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

La cita (im)perfecta

O 3 veces en las que James y Lily no pudieron tener una cita y una en que al fin lo lograron

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

2\. En la que apareció el olor

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La tarde siguiente es él quien llega primero. Llega antes de tiempo, de hecho. No ha tenido tantos problemas como el día anterior con la ropa porque sus amigos le han ayudado a decidir, así que llega antes de tiempo y se sienta en un sillón de la sala común a esperar a Lily.

No obstante, piensa que hubiera sido mejor habérsela encontrado ya allí. Siempre ha sido muy impaciente, pero es que además la espera está haciendo que se ponga aún más nervioso de lo que ya de por sí está. No deja de preguntarse si Lily habrá decidido no acudir y, aunque sabe que es una tontería porque Lily no es la clase de persona que deja a alguien plantado, no deja de darle vueltas a la idea hasta que la chica aparece bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos.

Esta vez no duda en decirle que está preciosa, pero ella no tiene tiempo de responderle cuando ambos empiezan a notar el olor, una mezcla entre pelo quemado y huevos podridos.

No son los únicos en la sala común en notarlo. La gente a su alrededor frunce la nariz y se miran unos a otros preguntándose de donde viene ese olor nauseabundo. Algunos lo miran a él con sospecha, pero James niega con la cabeza y los demás lo creen, porque James Potter siempre reconoce sus bromas y porque todos saben que nunca sabotearía su propia cita con Lily Evans. Es también por eso, porque nunca perjudicarían a su amigo, que el resto de su grupo queda descartado como culpable. Además, James asegura que sus amigos están todos en la habitación.

Sinceramente a James le importa bien poco quién haya sido y cuál ha sido el motivo. Solo quiere marcharse a su cita cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que ese olor se les pegue a él y a Lily a la ropa. Sin embargo, Lily es ante todo prefecta y es consciente de que su deber es averiguar que ha pasado y sancionar a los culpables.

Así que James vuelve a subir a su cuarto muy cabreado. Espera que Lily consiga averiguar quién ha echado las bombas fétidas en la sala común. Ya ha perdido la cita de esa tarde, pero James jura solemnemente que antes de la próxima vez que quede con Lily se habrá vengado de quien sea que le ha fastidiado el plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia está escrita para el amigo invisible de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black para Rabenzaprior.

Espero que te siga gustando. En el siguiente al fin tendrás la cita que pediste.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La cita (im)perfecta

O tres veces en que James y Lily no pudieron tener una cita y una en que al fin lo lograron

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

3\. En la que apareció McGonagall

()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

Ese día James no tiene tiempo de arreglarse para su cita. Ha estado muy ocupado con su venganza. No ha sido la gran cosa porque los culpables apenas estaban en segundo, pero James no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

Esta vez ni siquiera está nervioso por la cita. Es lo bueno de andar planeando, que no le da tiempo a pensar en nada más.

Solo espera que Lily no le pregunte el por qué de que llegue tarde porque está seguro de que no le va a gustar la respuesta y no quiere empezar su relación mintiendo.

No lo hace porque ella tampoco está allí y por un momento le da un vuelco el corazón. ¿Y si se ha cansado de esperarlo? Mira el reloj de la sala común, apenas llega quince minutos tarde. No es demasiado para él, aunque claro, él nunca ha sido una persona puntual. A lo mejor para ella quince minutos son demasiado tiempo.

Está a punto de ponerse a preguntar a todo el mundo si la ha visto cuando ella baja corriendo de su dormitorio pidiéndole perdón por la tardanza. Había tenido que quedarse ayudando a su amiga Marlene con un problema que había tenido. No le dice de qué se trata, pero todo el mundo sabe que Marlene y su novio, Evan, no están pasando por un buen momento.

A lo mejor James hubiera intentado cotillear si el problema de Marlene y Evan hubiera sido algo típico, pero su problema tiene que ver con cosas más serias: con futuras marcas en el brazo e ideologías muy distintas sobre los muggles. No es que a James le dé miedo hablar de esos temas, pero con Lily no se atreve porque piensa que pueden acabar hablando de Snape y no le apetece en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo es su cita y tiene que ser para ellos dos.

Así que salen de la sala común y empiezan a bajar hacia los jardines. James no se puede creer que al fin lo estén consiguiendo. Casi espera que algo los intercepte antes de que puedan salir del castillo, que algo interrumpa su cita perfecta como pasó las otras veces.

Cuando Lily abre la puerta principal, James empieza a relajarse. Parece que al fin será su día. Hasta que oye una voz a sus espaldas, una voz severa que conoce muy bien.

Se gira para encarar a su profesora de transformaciones y jefa de casa con una mirada de desesperación, pero a ella no le importa. Está castigado, desde ese mismo momento hasta la hora de cenar por la bromita contra los de segundo. Lily lo mira con una mezcla de decepción y enfado y él ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para discutir.

Se pregunta abatido si volverá a tener otra oportunidad o si Lily dejará de querer intentarlo con él por culpa de la broma. De repente la venganza no le parece que fuera tan buena idea, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia está escrita para el amigo invisible del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black como regalo para Rabenzaprior.

Espero que te guste la cita y que te haya gustado la historia en general.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La cita (im)perfecta

O tres veces en que James y Lily no pudieron tener una cita y una en que al fin lo lograron

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

4\. En la que nada ni nadie pudo detenerlos

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

El castigo se le hace eterno. Se trata de ordenar papeles, cosa que ya ha hecho más de una vez, pero está preocupado por lo que Lily pueda pensar de él, así que tarda más de lo habitual.

Cuando al fin sale ya ha pasado la hora de cenar, aunque eso no le preocupa demasiado: se muere de hambre, pero con una visita a las cocinas eso quedará solucionado. No obstante, nada más salir del despacho de McGonagall la ve: Lily Evans, con una cesta de comida en las manos y una expresión decidida en el rostro.

– James, o tú y yo tenemos nuestra cita de una vez o no van a dejar que la tengamos –le dice.

Así que se meten los dos en una clase vacía y ella saca la comida de la cesta que ha traído.

–¿La has cogido de las cocinas? –pregunta él, muy sorprendido.

–Claro que no –contesta ella– Envié a Sirius a que la cogiera por mí. Tengo una reputación que mantener. Además, él tiene mucha más experiencia en eso.

Lily le guiña el ojo y James no puede más que echarse a reír.

–No voy a ser yo el que te lo reproche, Lils, pero ¿tú no estabas en contra de romper las normas del colegio?

–Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Además, no las he roto yo, las ha roto Sirius, que es quien ha ido a por la comida.

James se vuelve a reír.

–Eres toda una mente maestra. Ni me imagino la de cosas que podríamos hacer contigo en el equipo ahora que te has pasado al lado oscuro.

–De eso nada. Esta es una ocasión especial, pero no pienso ir por ahí rompiendo normas del colegio y metiéndome en líos como vosotros, o como vuestros imitadores.

–No me hagas hablar de esos niñatos de la bomba fétida.

En su momento estaba muy enfadado con los críos, pero ahora la verdad es que la cosa le hace gracia. Sobre todo porque les dijeron a él y a Sirius que lo estaban haciendo porque querían ser como ellos.

–Parece que Hogwarts no va a quedarse tranquilo cuando nos vayamos. Ya tenéis a vuestros futuros sucesores –comenta Lily con una media sonrisa.

Siguen hablando un rato más. James intenta convencer a Lily de que se salten el toque de queda, pero ella se muestra inflexible.

–Ya bastante he hecho con robar la comida.

–¿Pero no era Sirius el que la había robado?

La respuesta de James hace sonreír a Lily, pero no hace que cambie de opinión. De todos modos James está contento. Se lo ha pasado mejor que nunca y por fin ha tenido una cita con Lily, aunque les haya costado tres intentos fallidos y que ella quebrante una norma del colegio por primera vez.


End file.
